Digimon Xros Wars: Xros Ohana
by Rose-Tulip2000
Summary: Stitch founds a mysterious creature who was injured and he, Sparky and Angel got sucked into another world called the Digital World. After they arrives, they meet creatures known as Digimon and the Digimon King himself, Shoutmon. Now, they must team up together to defeat the Bagra Army from conquer the Digital World. (P.S I suck at writing T T)


Darkness. Darkness is everywhere. It was silent when all the sudden, a loud boom can be heard from the distance and smokes appeared from the sky. The scene zoomed in and it took place some sort of the palace. Then, the black figure appeared. It appeared a white-haired, bearded humanoid man with dark skin, five red horns on his head, eight small black wings. On the right side of his body, he has a long, skeletal arm, a clawed leg, and a skeletal half-mask with a ruby in the place of his eye, each of which is carved from the wood of Yggdrasill. He wears white clothes with a golden chest-plate and a white mantle with his full of armies. On the other side, there's was an...alien experiment. He appeared to be a blue koala with long rabbit-like ears. On his side, are three other weird creatures. They can't be identified as they were appeared silhouette. The alien experiment then raised up a weird looking blue microphone like device in his hand.

 **"DigiXros!"** an alien shouted.

The three creatures shine and roses up to the sky. The light engaged as the new looking creature appeared and ready to fight them. As soon they're ready to fight... "KRING!"

"Gah!" a same alien woke up in shock. He picked up the alarm clock and dismissed it. He sighed then looking up to the ceiling. "What a weird dream." he thought.

Who was that tall, scary man and those three creatures with me? And...what's a DigiXros? Many questions running in his mind. That's remind him, he needs to workout with his cousin. So, he went up and goes outside. And...he also skipped breakfast, but he's in a hurry, so meh.

Meanwhile, on the sidewalk, a pink female who similar to the other alien experiment was speaking someone on her phone.

"Hello, Nani, is Stitch home?" she asked, a 39 years-old female, named Nani.

"Oh, hello, Angel, unfortunately Stitch, he went out to practice with Kixx." she replied as she flipped the pancake. "And he also skipped breakfast." she sighed.

A female experiment named Angel, was shocked. "What?! I thought we made a promise to meet each other at the park!"

Nani started, "Well, maybe he got into a weird dream again and forgot about it." she chuckled.

"I'm going to find him. Goodbye, Nani." she hanged up and started walked angrily. "That Stitch, why is he always forgot our promises?"

Then, yellow koala like experiment with long antennas noticed Angel was feeling so grumpy.

"Hey, Angel. Why so grumpy?" he asked.

Angel noticed him. "Oh, hey, Sparky. I'm going to find Stitch, he forgot about our promise." she replied to a yellow creature named Sparky.

Sparky sighed. "Again? Let me guess, he has a weird dream again, isn't he?"

Angel nodded. "Pretty much."

As she walked away, she saw a giant blimp. "Oh, look a giant blimp! Come here, Sparks!" with that, Sparky stand besides her as a pink experiment snapped a picture and save it.

"What's so important of taking of that picture?" Sparky asked, confused.

Angel just smiled. "For our memory." with that, she walked away...on a wrong way.

A yellow experiment scratched his head. "Um, Angel, shouldn't you have to go that way?" he pointed at the other direction.

Angel stopped. Oh shoot! Why did she goes a wrong way? She turned around and started to walk the other direction, while blushing madly. "Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me, Sparks." with that, she started to run with a speed of light. Sparky just scratched his head.

Somewhere in Hawaii, an alien who is later known as Stitch was having a battle with his cousin named Kixx.

"Hiya!" Kixx charged at Stitch, who he immediately bent back and grabbed a purple experiment and throw him in the head.

"Oof!" he got banged in his head, hard. He then immediately get up and grinning at him. "Not bad, cuz."

Stitch grinned back. "Thanks. I've been practicing forever now."

Kixx chuckled. "Glad to hear that!" he then gives a thumbs up. Then, they both have a break by drinking some water.

Stitch gulped the water bottle down. "Ah! That feels refreshing!"

His cousin just smiled. "That's enough for today. How about we practice tomorrow?"

"Good idea. Man, all these practice makes me feel weird..." Stitch about to dozed off when suddenly...

"COMING THROUGH!" Angel came in with a pillow and Stitch safely landed his head on the pillow. "Save!" she sighed.

Later, Stitch was eating his slushies.

"Thanks a lot, Angel." he thanked his girlfriend for saving him back then.

Angel mimicked Stitch in sarcastic voice. "Don't 'thanks a lot' me! Don't you realized you already broke our promises fifth time?!"

Stitch just scratched his head. "Hey, it's not my fault that the weird dream got me forgotten again."

A pink experiment got annoyed. "Excuses, excuses, that's not what I like to hear!" she complained.

"Uh? Why are you guys arguing?" a voice said.

They turned to their left and saw a yellow experiment, Sparky, was standing.

"Oh, hey, cuz. We're arguing because..." his sentence was cut off by Angel.

"...because he broke our promises! Didn't I tell you already?!" she shouted.

Sparky startled a little bit. "Geez, you don't need to shout at me! I was only asking!" he shouted back.

"Then, why are you here disturbing our conversation?! It's rude!" she fired back.

Sparky shot back, "Hey, he's my cousin as well!"

As the two experiments were arguing, Stitch sighed while closing his eyes. when suddenly...

 _"I'm going to die..."_ a voice rang inside of Stitch's head.

He shot his eyes open and looked around. Who was that voice? And why is he dying?

The two experiments stop arguing and looked at Stitch. "Cuz, is there something wrong?"

"Did you guys heard that?" he looked around.

"Hear what?" "I don't hear anything." How can they don't hear that?

Stitch looked around again and shouted, "Hey, can you hear me?"

A voice was surprised that Stitch able to hear it. A voice it belongs to somehow a red blurry vision creature. _"You...can hear me?"_

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Stitch nodded. "Where are you?"

The creature sighed. _"What's the point of asking...I have reached my limit...of becoming the Digimon King..."_

Stitch was dumbstruck. A Digimon King? What's that supposed to mean? "Just tell me where you are, I'm coming to save you!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing sound. Woah! What's that sound?! Stitch rushed to the scene.

"Hey, cuz! Wait up!" both Sparky and Angel catch him up.

When, they arrived to the scene, they cannot believe their eyes. They saw a car was stuck to a long-story building. How did even possible?

Sparky was getting worried. "Uh, cuz, what's going on?"

Stitch looked around at the scene. What in the world is happens?

"Guys, look up!" Angel pointed out to the sky.

The two experiments looked up and they some weird green like portal in the sky. Unknown to them, the car is about to crash above to them.

 _"Look out, above you!"_ a creature warned.

Stitch shot up and the car about to crash above them so, he pushed both of his cousins.

"That almost killed us!" Sparky was surprised. While Stitch is gasping for air. How did that creature knows that the car is about to fell above us? Is he watching us?

A creature spoke up, _"I'm right over here..."_

Stitch glanced to his left and saw the same red blurry version creature. Stitch got up and chase after it.

"Stitch, where are you going?!" Angel and Sparky catch him up again.

A experiment found it and rushed to it. Stitch picked up. "Hey, are you alright? Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

A creature looked up to Stitch. _"Y-you will?"_ Stitch nodded. A creature smiled. _"We're the birds of feathers."_

Stitch chuckled. "Yeah!"

"Stitch!" the two experiments had finally catch up. But they're were startled about the sight of the creature in Stitch's hand. "Cuz, what's that thing?"

"I don't know but it looks injured." Stitch said. "I won't turn back from him."

Suddenly, a white light appeared infront of the three experiments. This startled Angel and Sparky.

"You have save the warrior, chosen one." a voice said from the light. Chosen one? Am I the chosen one? Why?

Then, a weird looking white microphone like device appeared in front of Stitch. "What is your name?" with that, Stitch called out his own name and the white microphone turned into a blue microphone like device.

"Use this Xros Loader and save the warrior." Stitch nodded and about to grab it.

However, Angel grab Stitch's hand away. "Stitch, don't do it! You don't know what will happens!"

Sparky nods his head. "She's right! How about we grab snow cones instead?"

Stitch looked at to his cousins. "I won't turn back from him." with that, he grabbed a device known a Xros Loader.

After, he grab it, a white light become a dark portal and the three get sucked in. The three experiments were floating around the dark vortex. Where does it taking us? Stitch looked and saw a bright light ahead them.

Stitch opened his eyes, while his cousins were piled up above him. "Um, can you two get off me?"

Both Angel and Sparky immediately stood up. "Sorry." Sparky apologized.

Angel looked around at the new scene. It looks like they're in a meadow. "Where are we?"

 _"Hey, can you guys hear me?"_ a voice asked out of nowhere. The others looked around. _"I'm right here."_ Stitch was sitting on something, he picked up and had a Xros Loader.

"This device..." he thought himself. "...like in my dream."

A voice spoke up, "Can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah, we can hear you!" he snapped back.

 _"Heh. I'm glad that everyone is alright."_ a voice said. While Stitch chuckled.

Angel snatched a Xros Loader from Stitch's hand. "Listen! I don't know who you are but get us back to our real world!"

"Oh, geez. You don't need to be loud." a voice snapped back.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "What's going on?"

Stitch saw something from a distance. It appeared to be a dark lion like creature with dark mane. On his arms, he appeared to be wearing some sort of metals. It also has large pink claws.

Sparky began to shivered. "What is that thing?!"

A lion spotted them. "Hm? Those are..." he think for a second. "What are you anyway?"

The three experiments were dumbfound. "We're genetic alien experiments!" Angel shouted.

A lion's eyes widen. "Alien...experiments...I never heard of them before." he then noticed a blue Xros Loader. "That device..."

Angel looked at the device and show it to the creature. "You mean 'this'?

"That's a Xros Loader!" the lion looks furious. "Don't tell me that you're a General!"

Sparky tilted his head. "General? What general?"

"Who are you anyways?!" Stitch demanded the lion creature.

A voice in the Xros Loader spoke, _"That's MadLeomon, one of the Bagra Army!"_

"Bagra Army?" Stitch wanted to know. Seriously, what's a 'Bagra Army' he's talking about?

A lion creature who later known as MadLeomon, roared. The three experiments were having a bad feeling about this.

 _"Be cautious, this guy can sometimes be a little hot-headed."_ a voice warned them.

Suddenly, multiple creatures appeared stand between MadLeomon. It appeared mammoths who has silver armor for a trunk with an eye symbol above them and two ripped wings. Sparky gulped in fear.

"Mammothmons, crush them!" MadLeomon commanded the multiple creatures called Mammothmons. The mammoth creatures are roaring instead of the making normal elephant sound.

Sparky started to panic. "What do we do?!"

 _"Don't move!"_ a voice ordered. The three just blinked.

Then, another creature appeared from the ground. It appeared to be machine...or a robot with another companions with it. The first creature was a yellow star with sunglasses while the others are like some sort of guitar picks. The first one is silver and wears glasses, the others is light yellow color and the last one is red colored.

"Where are these creatures come from?!" Angel startled.

A voice calmed them, _"Relax, they're my friends!"_

"Friends?" These creatures are his friends?

 _"Hey! What's your name?"_ a voice asked Stitch. Stitch introduced himself. "Now, release me from this Xros Loader."

Stitch looked at his Xros Loader. "Release you? How?"

"Just shout 'Reload'!" it guided. Stitch nodded. "Right!"

He put the Xros Loader in front of him and shout, "Reload!" with that, a creature popped out of the Fusion Loader. It appeared to a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws. He summoned a weird-looking microphone.

MadLeomon could not believe his eyes. "You're...still alive?!"

Stitch spoke up, "Who are you?"

A dragon creature smiled. "I'm glad you asked. The name's Shoutmon! The Future Digimon King!" a dragon introduced himself as Shoutmon.

The star creature and the guitar pick creatures cheered. "Yay! Our brother is back!"

Shoutmon glanced at his friend. "You're late, pal."

A robot replied, "Heh, I've been busy keeping you safe from dying."

Shoutmon grinned before turning to MadLeomon. "Let's finish them off!" he readied his mic.

MadLeomon growled. "Finish them!"

Two Mammothmons charged at them. Shoutmon, however, jumped and avoid them. "Wanna hear me shout?! Here it is! Soul Crusher!" he fired a missile from his mic and it hit Mammothmon.

"Heaver Speaker!" a robot unleash a soundwave from his body like speaker.

"Meteor Shower!" a star ordered the guitar pick by flying at the mammoth creatures, leaving them defeat.

Sparky was amazed. "Awesome."

Stitch grinned. "You're rock!"

"We're not finish yet." Shoutmon glares at MadLeomon.

MadLeomon scoffed. "You may defeat my Mammothmons, but you can't defeat me!" with that, MadLeomon absorb his army and he become a lot more bigger and stronger. He is now wearing a full metal armor around his arms and he also carrying a chainsaw.

Sparky was stunned by the sight of MadLeomon. "Uh oh..."

MadLeomon laughed. "How do you like me now?"

"What are we going to do now, Stitch?" Angel tugged Stitch's arm.

"See you on the other side...future King." he then stomped the ground, making a ground crack. The crack began to get bigger as the robot creature almost fell into a abyss.

Seeing his friend in danger, Shoutmon then rushed to rescue his friend by use his mic so the robot creature can hold into it. The dragon struggled to lift his friend but he was too heavy. MadLeomon laughed, showing no mercy.

Angel glared at the lion. "You monster."

"Hang on! I'm coming to save you!" Stitch is about to rush to them.

Shoutmon spoke up, "Don't come any closer!" Stitch stop his movement. "If you come any closer, you'll fall into an endless abyss!"

Sparky shivered after he heard that sentence. "Endless abyss?" he looked down and gulped.

Stitch gritted his teeth. "How am I supposed to help them?" he thought to himself. "Use the Xros Loader, chosen one."

That voice... The same voice after I save Shoutmon from dying. It want me to use this Xros Loader. How and why?

"The Fusion Loader not only saving other Digimon, but it can also 'DigiXros' with other Digimon." a voice explain.

DigiXros? I think I heard that word before...Oh yeah! The one is in my dream! Stitch took a glance at a Xros Loader then to the scene. He want to help them. He gripped his Xros Loader.

"Alright, let's do this!" he readied his Fusion Loader. His cousins looked at him, confused. A screen of a Fusion Loader started to shine. Shoutmon and the robot creature to shine.

"This light...I can feel my power!" Shoutmon looked at Stitch who was raising his Xros Loader. **"Shoutmon!"**

"Oh yeah!"

 **"Ballistamon!"**

"Let's do this!"

Stitch shout, " **DigiXros**!"

Both of the creatures flew up to sky as the two lights engaged. " **DigiXros!** "

"Shoutmon X2!"

Stitch and his cousins were amazed by the new looking creatures. That fusion, the same one in my dream. Wait...there's something missing.

MadLeomon was startled. "They DigiXros?!"

Sparky's eyes were sparkle. "Awesome!"

Stitch looked at Xros Loader in amazed. Did the Xros Loader did that? If it is, that was awesome! Shoutmon looking himself in his new look. "Woah, I look different now!" he glares at MadLeomon. "Now, it's time to finish you off!"

A lion scoffed. "Please! Even you fuse together, you'll never defeat me!"

"Oh yeah?" Shoutmon raised his eyebrow before charging to MadLeomon. "How do you like this instead?" he charged at MadLeomon and began to punched him.

MadLeomon screamed in pain as the parts of his body got scattered and began to disintegrate. "Impossible! How can this be?!"

Both Shoutmon and Ballistamon then began to unfuse. "Stitch, let's finish him off!"

Stitch nodded and raised his Xros Loader again. " **Shoutmon!** "

"Oh yeah!"

" **Starmonz!** "

"DigiXros!"

A star creature named Starmon become a base of the sword while multiple silver guitar pick, Pickmonz, form a stand on top of each other. Shoutmon grabbed a Star Sword. The three experiments looks stunned. A tip of the sword began to light up a fire.

"Sun Sword!" Shoutmon shoots a slash of fire to MadLeomon. When MadLeomon got hit, his full armor got scattered and disintegrate again. "I-it can't be."

Stitch grinned. "Oh yeah!"

MadLeomon tries to stand up, but when suddenly a similar green portal appeared behind them.

"You have failed me again, MadLeomon." a mysterious voice somehow can be heard from a portal.

MadLeomon looked surprised when he heard that voice. "N-no. Please, give me another chance."

The voice spoke. "We'll think another plan to defeat them." with that, MadLeomon and the his army got sucked to the portal.

 **(Hehehe...too lazy to make a debut appearance for the Bagre Army Head Officers and "himself XD)**

After MadLeomon got sucked to the portal, the heroes shouted in joyously. "Oh, yeah, we totally did it!" Stitch smiled to himself.

"You're the best, Stitch!" Shoutmon gave a thumbs up. "That's my general!" Stitch and his cousins blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean I'm the general?" Stitch had to ask.

"You're the first human friend I've ever had. Well, you're not actually a real human but you'll get the pointed." Shoutmon shrugged, making Stitch chuckled.

"So..." Sparky began, making everyone looking at him. "Now, that weird creepy lion is gone. Can we go home now?"

Angel nodded in agreement. "Yeah, can we?"

Stitch nodded. "Oh sure." he then turned to Shoutmon. "I think it's time for us to go home."

"What?! You're kidding right?" he somehow looked surprised. "The Digital World is now your home, Stitch."

The three experiments could not believe their ears. This world...is their home now? It can't be!

Angel glare at Stitch. "Stitch, I told you leave that thing alone!"

It was Sparky turned to glare at him. "Yeah, because of you, we can't go back now!"

While they were arguing...more or less, unknown to them, another creature was spying on them. They appeared to be some sort of TV who has a screen for a face.

"It's another experiments!" one of the TV like creature said.

"Definitely experiments." the others agreed. It then turned to another experiment. "Should we fight them, miss Starlight?"

"No. Let's not do that yet." an experiment said. This experiment has a yellow and black colored body with a yellow bushy tail, has emerald eyes and two tiny fangs sticking out from her mouth. So, this experiment named is Starlight.

While that, another experiment was looking at them on the cliff. This experiment somehow resemble like Stitch but he has bigger head and he is red.

"Looks like we got company." he shows his red Xros Loader while he is company by some sort of machine like creature and black like T-Rex. "Be prepare, Stitch. Because you're going down." with that, he ended his sentences with an evil laugh.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
